All We Are
by LinKiePu
Summary: Three friends reunite when they land jobs in the WWE and find that a lot of drama can happen backstage. They fall in love, get their hearts broken, and their friendship will be put to the ultimate test. OC/John, OC/Randy, OC/Mickie. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Exactly What We Need

**A/N:** Hey everyone, LinKiePu here, and this is our first story ever to be posted on . We (**Lin.Kie.Pu**) hope that you'll like it.

**Warning**: This story contains slash AND femslash, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer: Lin.Kie.Pu** owns nothing but the characters Frankie, Logan, and Joanie.. Basically every name that is unfamiliar to you. All wrestlers mentioned in this story are owned by the WWE.

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 1: Exactly What We Need**_

Frankie West sighed into the phone. "I don't know," he said hesitantly, glancing at his Canon camera sitting on the coffee table. He nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.

"_You'll do fine, trust me,_" one of his best girl friends, Logan Parker, said through the phone. She glanced at the other woman sitting next to her, nodding at her.

"_Yeah, Frankie. Please?" _Frankie's other best friend, Joanie Pierce said. "_We can all be together again; it'll be fun."_

"You guys, I really don't know. This is a big decision to make, and I'm not just gonna jump right into something I don't know much about," Frankie defended.

"_What don't you know about it? It's photography; that's all you need to know," _Logan rationalized. "_So what, you don't know much about wrestling. Big deal? The point is, you know your photography shit, and we need you._"

"_Besides,_" Joanie started, "_We already kinda told Vince that you'd be willing to do it. So you _have_ to come._"

"WHAT!?" Frankie nearly yelled into the phone. His friends were unbelievable. "You can't be serious," he whined into the phone. "Why'd you go and do that for?"

"_Hey, we thought we were doing you a favor, buddy,"_ Joanie replied. _"You needed a good job, and we got you one. A little thanks would be appreciated,"_ Joanie hinted with a little attitude.

Frankie could hear Logan slap Joanie on the arm, and Joanie let out a yelp. "_Look,_" Logan's voice rang softly and calmly over the phone. "_We put in a good word for you and Vince is willing to see your work. We really need a new photographer, and we both thought of you right away. What's there to be afraid of? Joanie and I will both be with you," _Logan comforted. "_So we're gonna be in Manhattan on Saturday," _Logan trailed off, and Frankie got the hint. It was Monday, which gave him pretty much the whole week to think about his decision.

"I'll think about it," he finally told them, and he could almost visualize the girls grinning hopefully at each other.

"_Okay, Frankie," _the girls' voices rang out happily. "_We gotta head back to work, so we'll see you at the end of the week. We love you! Bye!"_

"Love you guys too," Frankie chuckled into the phone. "See you guys."

Frankie, Logan, and Joanie have been friends since their early childhood days in Hawaii. They all lived next to each other, attended the same schools, and even took the same classes. However, it was college that separated them. They all went their separate ways: Logan was the first to leave to California, then Frankie left shortly to New York, and finally, Joanie moved to Nevada.

After graduating from college, Frankie found himself a job as a freelance photographer. The pay was enough to help him get by, but his job was not stable. He was constantly in search of something better, but he hadn't found anything thus far. Logan landed a job with the WWE as an editor for the WWE Magazine. Joanie followed Logan into the WWE as the lead make-up artist for the WWE Divas.

The two girls have been working together for almost a year now, but they really missed having Frankie there with them. As fate would have it, their best photographer suddenly quit, and Frankie was still in search of a job. After much persuading to Vince McMahon, the girls were able to put in a good word for Frankie. All they needed was for Frankie to agree to go.

--

Frankie pulled his pea coat closer to his body as he made his way into the Marriot Hotel in Manhattan. It was the first week of November, and the air was crisp and cool, but no sign of snow just yet. The hotel was buzzing with hotel workers and tourists, but no sign of any wrestlers. Wondering if he was in the right hotel, Frankie made his way to the front desk and asked the receptionist for Logan and Joanie's room number.

"They're in room 43 on the 40th floor," the receptionist smiled at Frankie who in turn thanked her and made his way over to the elevators.

Before Frankie could get very far, however, two voices called out to him from the lobby. Frankie turned around excitedly as two women ran towards him, embracing him in a big group hug.

"You came!" Joanie grinned. She stood at 5'8; her naturally black hair was dyed a dark magenta that ended right at her jaw line. Her eyes were a hazel brown and her skin a fair complexion. Her spunky personality matched her outgoing attitude.

"So did you make up your mind?" Logan asked standing on the other side of Frankie. She was 5'7 with jet-black hair that was layered just above her shoulders. Her silvery blue eyes glowed against her lightly tanned skin.

"I did," Frankie confirmed. He grinned widely at his friends, happy to be finally seeing them after so long. Frankie stood tall among his friends, standing at 5'11. His black hair was styled into a faux hawk. His green eyes twinkled as he smiled, flashing his dimples against his bronze skin.

"So what's your decision?" The two girls looked at Frankie expectantly.

Frankie shrugged, giving them a devious grin. "You'll have to find out later. I'd like to meet with Vince first," he told them, grinning as their facial expressions fell.

"Fine," Logan said, grabbing Frankie by the hand. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Frankie asked as Joanie grabbed his other hand. The two girls dragged them towards the elevators.

"Vince called a meeting, which is in," Joanie paused to glance at her watch, "five minutes. So you came just in time. So let's go!"

The three friends took the elevator up to the 10th floor, which was full of conferencing rooms. Once the elevator dinged and slid open, Frankie noticed that the hallway was full of the WWE superstars and staff. "They're all here for the meeting?" Frankie looked around in awe. Although he did not watch wrestling, he did recognize the more famous people, such as Triple H, John Cena, and, Frankie's favorite, Randy Orton.

Frankie's eyes widened at the sight of the 6'4 frame of the Legend Killer. He looked much larger, and much hotter in person. Logan looked over at Frankie and grinned. "See something you like?" She grinned, teasing her friend. Frankie was openly gay. Logan and Joanie were the first people that he told, and that was back in sophomore year in high school.

Frankie recognized Randy Orton right away, only because Logan and Joanie talked about him all the time, but only when Logan wasn't busy talking about John Cena, whom she was in love with. Even before they landed their jobs with the WWE, there were times when Logan would make Frankie sit and watch RAW with her. He didn't care for wrestling much, that is, until he saw Randy Orton.

Frankie was drawn to Randy Orton right away. His arrogant attitude, his cocky smirk, his physique that could put any Greek god to shame, and most of all, his thighs. Frankie unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of those damn thighs and what they could do to him if he ever had the opportunity to be with Randy Orton. But Frankie shook his head at those thoughts. Randy Orton was the Legend Killer in the ring, and a womanizer out of the ring; nowhere did it say that he was gay or even imply that he liked guys. In other words, Frankie had no chance; but he could dream, right?

Logan and Joanie linked arms with Frankie as they made their way through the crowd. They smiled and greeted those they past as they walked towards the end of the hall, to the room where the conference would be held. Frankie held his breath as they neared the door but was stopped when the Legend Killer and the Champ stood in front of them.

"Hello ladies," the two tall men greeted them as Randy flashed them his trademark smirk before curiously looking at Frankie. "Who's this? Your pimp?" Randy joked, noticing how the girls had their arms linked with his and how they were all smiling from ear to ear.

Frankie smirked back, puffing his chest out in a proud manner. "You got a problem with that?"

Randy playfully pointed at Joanie. "I got a problem with this one. She's no good," he said, trying to remain serious, but failing.

Joanie stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not what you said last night," she shot back.

"Burned," Logan and John said at the same time. They briefly made eye contact before Logan turned away quickly, a blush creeping onto her face.

Frankie saw this and fought from grinning wider. "Anyway," he started, breaking the attention away from Logan and John. "I'm Frankie West," he stuck his hand out to Randy.

Randy wrapped his much larger hand around Frankie's own. "Randy Orton," the taller man replied.

"John Cena," John stuck his hand out as well for Frankie to shake.

People started to pile into the conference room, and the three friends decided that now would be the time to walk in as well. They took their seats in the very front, Randy and John sitting directly behind them.

Everyone waited patiently for the McMahons to make their presence known. Soon, the door opened again, and the McMahon clan, which consisted of Vince, his wife and CEO Linda, his son Shane, and his daughter Stephanie, walked in.

The meeting was long as the McMahons broke down the storylines for the next few shows, discussed advertising, juggled new ideas with the creative department, and pretty much just touched base with all the other departments.

"And the magazine?" Vince turned towards Logan who cleared her throat before answering.

"We're in the final stages of editing, sir," she stated professionally. "We should be done by the end of next week, and the deadline is in two weeks."

"Very good," Vince commended Logan, who smiled proudly to herself. Vince stole a quick glance at Frankie's unfamiliar face and knew right away that this was the person that Logan and Joanie were talking about. "Moving on," Vince transitioned, "as you all know, our lead photographer Charles resigned from his position due to personal reasons," he explained. "We've been searching for a new photographer for quite a while now, but, if I am correct, our replacement photographer is right here." Vince motioned towards Frankie, who stood up and faced the crowd, grinning sheepishly at everyone.

"Hi. I'm Frankie West," he said bashfully before taking his seat again.

"You have big shoes to fill, son," Vince said, "but by the way these girls talk about you, I am confident that you will do just fine," he mentioned as he motioned towards Logan and Joanie who were grinning like mad.

The conference continued for a little while longer, and the three friends waited until the room emptied out before making their way up to Mr. McMahon. Vince grinned at the three friends, who were probably the youngest employees he's ever hired. But at the ages of twenty-one, they were very intelligent and professional in their trade. "Frankie, correct?" Vince asked as he stuck his hand out for Frankie to shake.

"Yes sir," Frankie replied politely. "I just had a few concerns," he said hesitantly.

"Go ahead," Vince urged him to continue.

"Well, to be honest, I've only just recently started watching wrestling," Frankie said, slightly embarrassed that he was talking to the man who _owned_ the WWE. "And I'm not sure if my photography will be sufficient enough for what you're looking for," he trailed off.

"Is there a portfolio that I can take a look at?" Vince asked. Frankie nodded and from under his coat he produced a messenger bag. And from that bag, he pulled out a booklet of his work. Vince flipped through the pages, observing and admiring each photo. There were wedding pictures, pictures of landscapes, animals, cars, pictures of Joanie and Logan, personal pictures, even a few pictures of nude models, both male and female, anything and everything. Vince was honestly impressed. He closed the booklet and handed it back to Frankie, smiling. "You know what I saw?" Frankie looked at him questioningly, dreading to hear the answer in case his work wasn't good enough. "I saw variety. I saw talent. I saw the passion that you have for what you do. Despite what you think, this here," he pointed at the booklet, "is proof enough that you're exactly what we need."

Frankie couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. Yes, his work has been praised before, but to hear it come from a man as important as Vincent Kennedy McMahon really meant something. "Thank you," was all Frankie could think of to say. He was still speechless.

"So Frankie, will you consider working for us?" Vince asked hopefully.

Frankie didn't need to think twice. "I would be honored to work for the WWE as the lead photographer," he said truthfully. Joanie and Logan bounced excitedly next to him.

"Then it's an honor for me to say," Vince said, extending his hand towards Frankie, "Frankie West, welcome to the WWE."

--

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scene

**A/N:** No reviews for the 1st chapter.. Sadness..

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 2: The Scene**_

Once the three friends were out in the lobby, they started to jump for joy, oblivious to the odd stares that people were giving them.

"Oh my gosh, we _so_ have to celebrate tonight!" Joanie said excitedly. "Let's go to a bar and get wasted!"

Logan grinned at the thought. Despite her quiet and reserved appearance, she loved to drink with friends. "Do you know any good places?" She posed the question towards Frankie who nodded his head vigorously.

"The closest thing is down the block," Frankie started. "It's a club called _The Scene_. There's a bar, a dance floor, and a DJ. Sound good?"

"Yep," the two girls nodded and they all made their way towards the elevator to the fortieth floor. Once in their room, the girls started to change into club attire. Joanie decided to go with a short pleated skirt with a plaid pattern consisting of pink, black, white, and grey stripes that barely covered her behind. For her top, she wore a matching corset that was black with pink pinstripes that made her chest look bigger. She slipped on a pair of black boots that ended just below her knees. The hair on the back of her head was gelled to spike upwards and her bangs were left to fall in front of her face. As for her make-up, the make-up artist herself decided to go for a smoky look.

Logan was more conservative in her look. She wore a simple black baby doll blouse and a denim skirt that ended mid-thigh. Logan hated wearing heels, so the best that she could do for her feet was wear her black pair of ballerina flats that she bought for occasions such as this. Logan left her hair down as she usually did, straight and sleek. Her bangs partially covered her right eye, obscuring it from sight. She wasn't one to wear make-up either; the farthest she would go was to put eyeliner, because she knew it brought out her silvery eyes even more.

All that Frankie had to do to get ready for the club was to take off his coat and messenger bag. Underneath, he had sported a black, long-sleeved button down shirt that he left unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top. He wore baggy, dark denim jeans, and his feet sported brand new white nikes. Frankie re-gelled his hair to make his faux hawk more prominent.

"We look hot!" Frankie beamed confidently at all three reflections in the bathroom mirror. Gathering their keys, phones, and wallets, the threesome made their way out of the hotel and towards _The Scene_. By the time they got there, a line had already started to form, but it wasn't that long, and it was moving quite fast. Before they knew it, they were in the club and the techno music was booming loudly in their ears.

"Let's find a table!" Logan yelled above the music and they all held hands and made their way through the mass of dancing bodies to the back of the club where the tables and booths were. A waitress came by and they ordered their first round of drinks. The three friends sat talking and catching up with each other. Soon, Joanie and Frankie had enough energy to want to dance. They both stood up and turned towards Logan.

"Come on, Logan, dance with us!" Joanie yelled over the music.

Logan shook her head, still sipping on her drink. "You know I don't dance, just go without me!"

Logan could see Joanie whine, but she couldn't hear her through the noise. "Please?" She pouted, Frankie following suite.

Logan shook her head again. "You two dance. I'll be fine by myself. I'll head to the bar after I finish this drink and I'll watch you guys from there," she told them.

Frankie and Joanie nodded their heads in defeat. "Are you sure?" They asked her, and Logan nodded, flashing them a genuine smile. "Okay," they told her before making off to the dance floor.

Logan had kept a close eye on her friends, but before long, she lost them amongst the sea of people. She sighed as she sat by herself in the booth. She concentrated on her drink, only looking up when she felt another presence sit across her at her table. Logan looked up and frowned at the drunken stranger that decided to stay. "Mind if I sit here?" The strange man slurred.

"Go ahead," Logan answered, still frowning at the man. She quickly picked up her drink and left the table, heading towards an empty stool at the bar.

Logan hoped and prayed that the drunken man would not follow her to the bar, but as her luck would have it, he did. "I don't appreciate you leaving me like that. That's just plain rude," the man sat next to her, slurring his words.

"Go away," she warned the strange man, not making eye contact or turning to face him.

She could hear him chuckle. "A fine piece of ass like yourself shouldn't be left here alone. Why don't you come home with me? I can show you a good time," the man could barely stay seated on his stool.

"I'm not alone, I'm with someone," Logan told him sternly, hoping that the man could take a hint.

"Oh yeah?" The man raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. "So where is he? Not here," he said as he glanced at the bar. "Not there," he pretended to scan the dance floor for a familiar face.

"Go away," Logan growled at the man again. This time she turned to face him, sending him a death glare.

"Oh, feisty. I like that," the man smiled seductively as he moved closer to Logan. He was about to grab her arm, but another large hand beat him to it.

"When she tells you to get lost, I suggest you listen," a threatening voice told the man. Logan slowly looked up to see John Cena standing behind her, his hands securely resting on her upper arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" The drunk slurred at John. "Her boyfriend?"

John ignored the question as he turned Logan's stool around to face him. He gently cupped her face in his large hands and gazed into her silvery blue eyes. "Baby, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" John made sure to say the affectionate name loud enough for the other man to hear.

Logan shook her head slowly. "I'm fine. He didn't touch me," she replied. She chanced a look at the drunk, who frowned at her and huffed loudly in frustration before getting off of the stool next to her and walked away from them.

John claimed the seat that the drunk just vacated and ordered a drink for himself. The bartender handed him a bottle of Coor's and he reached into his pocket to fish out his wallet. However, Logan slapped some money down for him.

He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled back shyly. "It's the least I could do for you saving my life. I honestly don't know what he was going to do if you hadn't shown up." Logan finished her drink and pushed the empty glass forward.

"No problem," John said, taking a sip from his beer. He sighed in satisfaction at the feel of the cold beverage hitting his throat. "What are you doing here anyway? Who are you with?"

"Joanie and Frankie," Logan answered. "We wanted to celebrate Frankie being hired into the WWE," she explained. John nodded in reply.

"So why aren't you dancing with them?" John asked, glancing at the mass of bodies and finally spotting the two familiar faces in the midst of it all.

Logan scoffed. "I can't dance," she simply said. "So why aren't _you_ dancing?" She reversed the question back to him.

John grinned and shrugged. "I can't dance either," he replied.

Logan rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah right," she said in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" John's grinned never waived as he continued to glance at her silvery blue eyes.

"Okay, whatever," Logan said, though she really didn't believe that John couldn't dance. "So what are _you_ doing here?"

"Randy," he said, and Logan understood completely. Randy was never one to back down from a club or party scene. Logan gazed out into the dance floor and could make out Randy's frame dancing next to Joanie and Frankie. "So you just gonna sit at the bar all night?" John asked after a moment of silence.

Logan lazily grinned at John. "That's the plan," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, in that case," John started, "can I buy you a drink? Or a shot?"

"Sure," Logan replied. "But only if you let me buy you a drink and a shot too," she compromised.

"Deal," John grinned, flashing his dimples at her before calling the bartender over to them.

--

**A/N: Please read and review.. **


	3. Chapter 3: Definitely Drunk

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 3: Definitely Drunk**_

Although they wished that Logan had joined them, Frankie and Joanie were still having a blast on the dance floor. They stood face to face, their hips grinding together to the beat of the music.

They both looked over to the bar to see Logan sitting there, a guy sitting dangerously close to her. "Uh-oh, you think she needs help?" Frankie asked as they continued to move against each other.

"We'll head over if things get ugly," Joanie said, keeping a close watch on Logan. They watched as Logan tried to ignore the man by turning away, but the man kept talking to her. Logan snapped her head back to the man and they could tell she said something harsh by the expression on her face. "Uh-oh," Joanie gasped as they saw the man move to grab Logan, but they sighed in relief once they saw John Cena step into the confrontation.

They continued to watch as John rested his hands on Logan's shoulders, the gentle way he looked at her, and the menacing look that he used to scare off the drunk man.

Frankie smiled at this. "So what's their story? Logan didn't tell me they were dating," he asked Joanie.

Joanie scoffed playfully. "They're not," she simply corrected. "Though it's obvious that they like each other."

"So then what's the hold up?" If two people liked each other, then they should go for it, right?

Joanie shrugged. "She really likes him, but she's not gonna approach him, you know?" She waited for Frankie to nod before continuing. "He's a wrestler. Girls are all over him all the time. He parties, he drinks, he has sex on a regular basis. Logan's innocent, so she's intimidated," Joanie explained. "And John," she transitioned, "is really into her too. He's so loud and obnoxious, but put him in a room with Logan and they both get quiet and just steal glances at each other. Its pathetic, really," Joanie admitted.

They glanced back at the couple at the bar, who were now laughing and taking shots. "That right there," Joanie pointed, "that's progress. They better hook up by the end of the night," she threatened, smiling.

Joanie and Frankie continued to dance with each other. "May I join in?" Frankie and Joanie turned to see Randy standing there. He placed a hand on Joanie's waist and started to grind into her from behind. Joanie looked at Frankie and gave him a knowing smile, winking at him.

Although Joanie was sandwiched in between them, Frankie paid no heed to her, as all he could concentrate on was Randy. He imagined that Randy was grinding up on him instead of his friend. "So what brings you here?" Frankie asked Randy.

"Johnny wanted to drink, and I wanted to dance," Randy simply said. "And yourself?"

"We're celebrating Frankie's employment into the WWE," Joanie replied proudly.

Randy flashed Frankie his trademark smirk, "oh yeah. Congratulations," he told the blushing boy, who said a quiet 'thank you' in reply. "So what kind of photography do you do?"

"Anything and everything," Frankie replied. "I'm a freelance photographer."

"Nice," Randy grinned. "So are you doing side-ring photography for us?" Frankie shrugged in response. He wasn't even sure what he was doing just yet. "Well, just so you know," Randy started. He moved his head to the side and struck a pose. "This is my good side," he said, lifting an eyebrow, giving Frankie his most sultry look.

Frankie damn near melted into a puddle at the sight of Randy. If he hadn't known any better, Frankie would have thought that Randy was flirting with him. _Oh, if only he was gay_, Frankie thought to himself, but shook that thought out of his head. Being around Randy for too long _almost_ made Frankie forget that he already had a boyfriend. Almost.

His name was Erik Rhodes and he was twenty-six years old. If the name rings a bell, perhaps it's because he is a popular gay male porn star. Frankie met Erik three years prior, when he was still attending classes at the New York Institute of Technology. Erik had just bought his own condo in Brooklyn and was visiting a friend at NYIT. He just so happened to meet Frankie while he was there, and they clicked right away. They soon started dating, and within a year, Erik had asked Frankie to move in with him, which he obliged immediately.

Frankie loved his boyfriend of three years. Erik treated him well enough, he was _very_ good-looking, and, being a porn star, he was _very_ good in bed. Frankie often thought that Erik was too good for him. Erik was a porn star and was therefore entitled to any piece of ass he could want. Why Frankie? What made Frankie so special that kept Erik coming home to him every night? It was thoughts like these that had Frankie thinking that Erik could do so much better. And it was Frankie's stray thoughts of the prospect of being with Randy Orton that made him think that he didn't deserve a guy as great as Erik.

After a few more songs, Frankie, Joanie, and Randy decided to head back to the bar where the couple was. They noticed how laid-back John and Logan seemed to be around each other, a sure sign that both were intoxicated.

"Hey guys," John lifted his third bottle of Coor's in greeting towards his friends. If anything, he was buzzed.

"Buddies!" Logan grinned goofily as her friends approached her. It was obvious now that Logan was way past 'just drunk'. "Come have a shot with us! Bartender!!" She called for the bartender, slapping her hands on the bar counter.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at this. _Yeah, she's definitely drunk_. Logan was never usually this loud or aggressive. "What'd you do to her?" He directed his question to John, a knowing smirk on his face. John grinned back, shrugging as he took a sip from his bottle.

"We were just buying each other shots," he said, innocently.

Logan snapped her head back towards her friends as the bartender started to fill five shot glasses. "Yeah! Oh my gosh, you have to try this one. It tastes weird, but drink like five or seven and it'll fuck you up!" The maniacal look on Logan's face told everyone that she was far gone from sober. She started to pass each person a shot glass. "Ready?" They counted to three, and all at once, they all took their shots. "Wooo," Logan mocked Ric Flair's trademark call.

They continued to take shots well into the night. Frankie felt his phone buzzing in his pants and pulled out his SideKick from his pocket. "Hey," he answered, covering his free ear to block out the noise.

"_Baby, where are you?_" It was Erik, and the tone in his voice indicated that he wasn't happy.

"I'm at a club. I told you I was spending the day with Logan and Joanie," Frankie explained.

"_Logan and Joanie!?"_ Erik never really liked Frankie's friends. And he definitely didn't recall Frankie telling him that he was going to spend time with them. "_I don't remember you telling me. What are they doing here?"_

"They're here for the week," Frankie frowned at his boyfriend's tone. "I wanted to see them."

"_Are you coming home tonight?"_ Erik was getting irritated.

Frankie glanced at his watch, realizing that it was way past midnight. "No, not tonight. I'll just spend the night with the girls," he glanced at the two for confirmation, and they both nodded, smiling.

"_Fine, then don't come home,"_ Erik finally barked before hanging up the phone. Frankie pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief.

"He hung up on me!?" He scoffed.

Logan rolled her eyes. "Erik, huh," she said more to herself. "Why are you even with him?" It wasn't a secret that Logan and Joanie despised Erik. However, they knew that Frankie loved the man, so they agreed to put up with him for as much as they could take. "Your boyfriend's a dick," Logan stated.

"He's a hot dick," Frankie defended, raising an eyebrow.

"He has a hot dick," Joanie grinned, putting in her two cents.

"Hell yeah," Logan grinned back as she gave Joanie a high-five. She couldn't deny the fact that Frankie and Joanie were right; Erik was a hot dick _with_ a hot dick. "You're lucky your boyfriend is hot. Otherwise I would fuck him up," Logan threatened jokingly, shaking her fist at Frankie.

"You wouldn't fuck him up. You'd just fuck him," Frankie shot back, smirking.

"No, I think she'd rather fuck John first," Joanie said loudly. John's head shot towards their direction at the sound of this statement.

"WHAT!?" Logan and John both said at the same time. Logan shot a death glare towards Joanie.

"What?" Joanie asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "It's true, isn't it? You like John don't you?" If this was the only way to get Logan to admit to John that she liked him, then so be it.

"No!" Logan yelled, trying to save herself from being embarrassed. "Wait," her head snapped back to John. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I like you, but I wouldn't wanna fuck you. I mean, I would, but not right now. I mean- oh god." Her face was a beet red as she covered her face in her hands as if to hide herself from the world. She quickly turned back to the bar and ordered herself a mixed drink. Immediately, she started to chug at it.

"Calm down, Logan," Joanie raised an eyebrow at how fast Logan was killing that drink. All Logan did was lift her hand at Joanie and give her the finger. "Not a good idea," Joanie shook her head, referring to the middle finger that Logan was waving at her. "John might get jealous," she grinned again before hopping off of her stool. "I'm gonna go dance some more." And with that, she headed towards the dance floor once again, leaving Logan with the three men.

Logan finished her drink and slammed the glass back onto the bar counter. "I swear I'm gonna kill her," she said to herself. She chanced a glance at John and noticed that he was busy concentrating on his own bottle of beer. She pointed a finger at Frankie to get his attention. "Tell her, her ass is mine come Monday. I'll take it to the fuckin' ring if I have to," Logan slurred. Frankie couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing Logan drunk was always a funny thing. Logan wobbly slid off of her stool. "I think I'm gonna go," she said, struggling to stand straight.

"Need help?" Frankie offered, as he moved towards her but Logan only shook her head, causing her to feel even dizzier.

"I'm good," she reassured, flashing a thumbs-up at the men. She intended to walk straight out the door, but for some reason, her feet sent her walking sideways, and before she knew it, the floor was getting closer. However, she didn't hit the floor like she assumed she would. Turning her head sideways and looking up, she realized that John had caught her before she completely fell to the ground.

"I'll walk you back," he simply told her, helping her straighten up. He guided her arm to wrap around his waist from behind as he rested his on hand on her lower back. Together, they slowly walked out of the club and into the cool night air of New York.

--

**A/N:** By the way, we don't own Erik Rhodes. He's an actual gay porn star.

Read and Review?


	4. Chapter 4: You Have A Boyfriend?

Hey guys! It's **Kie**, the one from New York with the best sense of style. J/k I just wanna give a big thanks to Jay for reviewing the story. We're glad you like it. There's more on the way. As always, please read and review. Let us know what you liked, which character is the most funniest, ect.

**Warning:** This chapter briefly discusses sexual relations between two men. The dialogue may come off as a bit sleazy, but remember, the characters are _drunk_ and are not in the right state of mind.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the WWE, or Erik Rhodes...but if we did, that's another story... and I'd be happy to video tape it for you.

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 4: You Have a Boyfriend?**_

Frankie was left with Randy at the bar. They looked at each other, grinned and shook their heads. "What a night," Frankie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Randy replied. They ordered drinks and resumed to sip their glasses in silence. "So," Randy started after a while, "if I heard right, you have a boyfriend?" Randy mentally slapped himself. _Nice job, genius_, he thought. Sexual preferences weren't the way to go to start a conversation.

"Yeah I do," Frankie confirmed with no shame at all. "But Joanie and Logan don't think he's the one for me," he went on. Had Frankie been sober, he would not have been spilling his problems out to a guy he barely knew, even if it was Randy Orton.

"Well, why not?" Randy was no better off. When sober, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. But when intoxicated, playing 21 Questions was his favorite thing to do.

"It's his way or the highway," Frankie admitted sadly, thinking about the previous phone call he just had with his beau.

"And you put up with that? How long have you guys been together anyway?" Randy didn't know much about gay relationships but he knew this whole 'my way or the highway' deal didn't sound too good.

"I love him," Frankie sighed. "And we've been together for years," he said, trying to find reassurance in his own words.

"Oh," Randy nodded his head in understanding. "How does that work anyway? I mean, a gay relationship?"

"It's just like a regular relationship," Frankie shrugged as if it was nothing. It was a question that many people asked him.

"So how do you guys do it?" The words left Randy's mouth before his intoxicated brain could think it through. "Sorry," he blushed in embarrassment. "I'm being too nosy. You don't have to answer that."

But Frankie answered anyway. "We fuck each other in the ass," he stated, bluntly. "He's so rough, but I love it. I love riding him. He's a porn star, so he knows what he's doing," Frankie's eyes glazed over with lust as he thought about Erik.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Randy asked innocently. He was truly fascinated with what Frankie had said.

"It takes getting used to," Frankie explained. "You gotta take it slow first." He leaned in closer to Randy, who in turn scooted closer to Frankie as well.

Frankie stuck up his index finger, "you use one finger first," then he stuck up his middle finger to join his index finger, "then add another finger, and another finger," he finished as he stuck up a third finger.

Frankie made a loose fist with his other hand and started to jab his three fingers into his fist slowly. "You start off slow," then he quickened his speed, "then when you're comfortable, you go faster," he explained. "Massage the prostate," he said, finally.

_So it's like fingering a girl_, Randy thought to himself as he watched in fascination as Frankie continued to stroke his own fingers.

Frankie was lost in the moment as he continued to stroke his own fingers quickly. He imagined all of the things that he and his boyfriend would do in the confines of their bedroom. But soon, Erik's face turned into that of Randy's, and Frankie found himself stroking harder. He rolled his head back, exposing his throat to Randy, and elicited a soft moan that was lost in the booming sound of the club. "Oh god," he groaned.

"Uh, are you okay?" Randy finally asked, breaking Frankie from his ministrations. Although he found it amusing to watch Frankie please himself, people were starting to stare.

Frankie blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry. Got kinda carried away," he said, turning away. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. _What am I thinking? I'm with Erik._

It was silent as they finished off their drinks. Frankie's face was flushed red, but Randy didn't know whether it was because he was drunk, horny, or still embarrassed. "So do guys hit on you too?" Frankie inwardly slapped himself. _That's the stupidest thing to say. Now he won't talk to you_ _because he'll realize just how weird you are_, he thought to himself. Randy mumbled something. "What was that?" Frankie asked.

"All the time," Randy said louder, a blush forming on his own face.

Frankie opened his mouth to say something else but was disrupted when Joanie came stumbling towards them. "Frankie, stop flirting!" She whined, eliciting a glare from her friend. "I wanna go. I think I got groped one time too many," she pouted for emphasis.

"Shut up," Frankie hissed at Joanie. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and pushed her towards the entrance of the club. "Let's go," he said, then turned to Randy. "Sorry, Randy, we'll see you later," he grimaced.

"Later, man," Randy replied as he watched Frankie and Joanie walk out. He sat at the bar by himself and pondered over what just happened. He didn't want to admit it, but watching Frankie and his hand motions gave him a tight feeling below the belt. _What's wrong with me_, Randy thought to himself as he shook his head.

--

**Author's notes:** Ah ha! I got you! You read the chapter! Either that or you skimmed through it. Either way, you read it. You liked that prostate part didn't you? Now is the time to give your eyes a rest (sort of) and let your fingers tickle your keyboard and write a review! You're only a mouse click away from making LinKiePu's day bright and shiny! Review kudasai/s'il vous plaît/please/por favor )


	5. Chapter 5: We Might Do Something

**Author's Note: **its Kie again! You're back! Admit it, the prostate part got you coming back for more. Well this chapter is a cute yet mushy section of the  
story. Hope you enjoy! And if I catch you at the bottom...you better write a review!! It will help us grow as writers! ) And thanks again to jay! You rock!

**Disclamer:** we'd love to own them and play dress-up or dress-down, if you know what I mean, but we don't, so we can't.

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 5: We Might Do Something**_

John struggled to walk with Logan towards the hotel. She kept stumbling over her own feet, and ended up just wrapping her arms around his waist. John rested his arm on her waist and held a firm grip on her.

"You know," Logan slurred, looking up at John. "You don't have to do this," she said, referring to John walking her back to the hotel.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to," he replied, looking down at her to give her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I don't want you to get hit on by other guys."

Logan pointed to herself, "but I'm drunk," and proceeded to point at John, "and you're drunk," she trailed off. She then looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation. "We might do something," she whispered loudly.

John chuckled at this. Logan was just too cute when she was drunk. "Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Like what?"

"You know," Logan started, nodding her head at John. "_It,"_ she said, using her fingers to make quotation marks around the word.

John smirked. "_It?_" He pretended to be oblivious. "What exactly is _it?_" He looked at her, daring her to continue.

"You know," Logan started again. "S-s… Sexual intercourse," she slurred drunkenly.

"Do you want to have _sexual intercourse_ with me?" John asked her, lifting an eyebrow at her seductively.

Logan completely ignored this and lifted her head in thought. "Maybe," she said, innocently. John smiled at this.

They finally reached the hotel and took the elevator up to the 40th floor in silence. "Where's your card key?" John asked her as they reached her door, and Logan mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'pocket'. The only pockets that were on Logan's skirt was on the back of the skirt. John gulped as he realized that fishing for her card key in her pocket would mean that he would inadvertently grope her ass. He slowly stuck his hand in her pocket and quickly pulled out the card. Sliding the card into the slot, the door opened and John carefully escorted Logan inside.

Logan quickly staggered towards the nearest bed and landed face first onto the mattress. She rolled over onto her back and slowly closed her eyes.

John made sure that the door was closed behind him before sitting at the edge of the bed. He slipped off Logan's ballerina flats and placed them at the bottom of the bed. Leaning over, he gently laid a hand on the side of Logan's face, cupping her cheek. Logan's eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled softly at her. "Logan, can I ask you something?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Do you really like me?"

Logan nodded, a serious expression on her drunken face. "Yeah." She then lifted a finger to her mouth. "But shh, don't tell anybody."

John couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Okay, I won't tell," he promised, saluting her. He then leaned closer to her; his face barely inches above hers. "But only if you don't tell anyone that I really like you too."

"Okay," Logan smiled and slightly nodded at John's response.

"Good night, Logan," John whispered as he moved his head upward to place a kiss on Logan's forehead. He then moved lower to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Logan was still too drunk to realize what was happening, and before she could respond, John had already started to pull away. He looked disappointed that she didn't kiss back and straightened up. He smiled sadly at her before he turned to walk away.

Before John could get far, he felt a tug on his hand. He turned to see Logan's small hands wrapped around his own. She was now sitting up on the bed, her silvery blue eyes pleading with him. "Could.. Could you stay with me?" She whispered. "Please?"

John thought about it for a while, running his free hand over his scalp in thought. "Baby, I don't think that's such a good idea. We're both drunk," he reasoned.

"I won't try anything. I promise," Logan begged innocently. John couldn't help but chuckle at this. He wasn't worried about what _she_ would do, but rather, he worried that he wouldn't control _himself_ around her. But how could he say no to her when her beautiful blue eyes were looking at him like that?

"Okay," he sighed, nodding. He took off his shirt and slid out of his denim shorts to be left with only his Chain Gang boxers.

"Yay," Logan cheered childishly before leaning back to lie on the bed completely.

John slid into the bed next to her and turned to face his body towards hers. He tensed when Logan moved to place herself between his arms but relaxed when Logan's arm went around to rest on his back. In turn, John moved his arm to wrap around her back and rest at the nape of her neck, where his fingers idly played with her hair.

"Good night," he whispered to her again.

Logan snuggled her face into his chest and replied with a muffled, "good night" in return before they both dozed off.

--

**Author's note:** if you like it, review it. If you hate it, review it. Type away your thoughts about our little thoughts of the WWE wrestlers.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

_**A/N:**_ _Lin_ here. Yes, I'm finally updating this thing. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with Pinky Promise. But so here's the next chapter...

**Disclaimer:** We still don't own anything...

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 6: Leaving**_

"I swear if Logan doesn't kick your ass, _I will_," Frankie threatened Joanie as they walked down the hallway of the 40th floor of the Marriot Hotel. Joanie looked at him innocently. "_Frankie, stop flirting_," Frankie mocked Joanie in a high-pitched voice. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?" Joanie continued to play innocent. "Logan likes John, and you like Randy. I was just putting your foot through the door," she explained.

"I have a boyfriend," he glared at her.

"So," Joanie shrugged as if it didn't matter. They reached the door and stopped in front of it. "Wouldn't it be funny if we walked in on John and Logan?" She grinned up at Frankie who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," he told her. He pressed his ear against the door. "I don't hear anything, so it looks like you're out of luck," he joked.

Joanie stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed past him and slid her card into the slot and slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black, and Joanie fumbled to turn the light on, regretting it once she did.

"Oh _shit!_" Although Joanie joked about it, she and Frankie were both surprised to find the two sleeping forms on Logan's bed. Joanie quickly turned the light back off and turned to Frankie. "I _told_ you," she whispered loudly. "They _did it_! Score one for Joanie," she stuck a finger in Frankie's face, and he slapped her hand away.

"Yeah whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep," he said, making his way to the other bed.

Frankie had stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed. He was about to doze off but was startled awake when Joanie hopped into bed next to him. "Hey Frankie," she whispered loudly.

"What," Frankie snapped his head at her, glaring at her.

"What position do you think they used?" Joanie grinned at him.

Frankie rolled his eyes at her once again and groaned in frustration. "Good night, Joanie," he said finally as he rolled over, his back facing her.

"Fine," Joanie pouted as she rolled over so her back faced his as well. "You're no fun. Good night."

--

John awoke to the annoying sound of his cell phone alarm going off at 5am. He groaned in irritation as he reached over to the bedside table to turn his cell phone off. But he froze once he felt the body next to him snuggle into him, reminding him that he was not in his room. He remembered the events of the night before and smiled. Logan had admitted to him that she liked him. Following the sound of his cell phone, he leaned over the bed and picked up his shorts from the floor. Fishing for his cell phone from in his pocket, he pressed a button and his phone was silenced before anyone else would wake up.

Logan was still clinging onto his waist in peaceful slumber, and John didn't want to leave her. But he knew he had to. It was a Sunday, which meant that RAW would be aired the next day. Sundays were designated gym days. John hesitantly released himself from Logan's arms, careful not to wake her or the other sleeping forms on the other bed. He dressed quickly and quietly and leaned over the bed to give Logan another kiss on the forehead before leaving the hotel room.

_A few hours later…_

Logan's eyes were closed, but she was not asleep. She had that feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched, and it didn't help that she could hear whispering and giggling somewhere near her. She dared herself to open her eyes and was met with the grinning faces of Frankie and Joanie.

"Shit," Logan clutched at her forehead, feeling the impending effects of a hangover. She glared at her friends, who continued to smile brightly at her. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" The room was too bright, so she grabbed for her blanket to pull over her head. As soon as she did, though, the blanket was pulled completely off. Logan groaned in frustration but refused to open her eyes again as she continued to clutch at her headache.

"So how was it?" Frankie asked.

"Is he big?" Joanie questioned.

"Was he good?" It was Frankie's turn again.

Logan squinted and glared at them from where she lay. "What?" Her voice was hoarse.

"You had sex with John last night, right?" Joanie leaned closer to her, wanting to know the answers to their questions.

"What!?" Logan sat up in her bed and glared at them as if they were crazy. "Does it look like I had sex last night?"

Joanie looked at Logan intently. "Hmm," she said, in thought. "Well, your eyeliner is smudged, your clothes are wrinkled, and you have 'sex hair'."

"That's bed hair, you idiot!" Logan hissed at her. "Wouldn't I be naked if I had sex?"

Joanie shrugged in response. "You could have put your clothes back on after you guys finished. So how was it?" Joanie wiggled her eyebrow at Logan.

Logan made a face in response. "I. Did _not_. Have sex." She said finally. "Where's John anyway?"

"The sex was bad so he left after you fell asleep," Joanie shot back.

"Funny," Logan said with no amusement in her voice. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm being serious."

"I heard his alarm go off earlier this morning," Frankie finally said. "He left, but he _did_ kiss you on the forehead," he smiled, trying to make Logan feel better.

"What, you're spying on Logan's boyfriend now?" Joanie grinned widely.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Logan defended.

"Not yet, at least," Joanie replied knowingly.

"Shit!" Frankie suddenly said, causing the two girls to look at him in question. "My boyfriend!"

"No, Frankie," Joanie walked up to him, talking to him as if he were a kid. "John is _Logan's_ boyfriend."

"I wasn't talking about John," Frankie glared at her. "I was talking about Erik." Frankie started to gather his things. "I gotta go home," he told them, the amusement suddenly dying.

"When are you coming back?" Logan asked him as they watched him pace around the room, collecting his things.

"RAW is tomorrow right? I'll see you guys then." He gave each girl a hug. "Right now, I gotta go home and tell Erik about my new job." He smiled sadly at them, dreading the talk that he and his boyfriend would soon have.

"Good luck," the two girls told him before he walked out of the door.

--

Frankie took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the door to his and his boyfriend's condo. He opened the door and saw that Erik was sitting on the leather couch in the living room, intently watching TV.

"Hey babe," Frankie said hesitantly. Erik, however, did not acknowledge him. Frankie hung his coat on the coat rack and placed his messenger bag on the kitchen island counter.

"I'm home," Frankie sat next to Erik on the couch, trying to get his attention, but Erik did not waiver. "So are you just going to ignore me the whole day?" Frankie sighed in frustration. He hated when Erik was mad. He could ignore a person like no other. "Fine, be like that," Frankie finally said before getting up off the couch and making his way to the bedroom.

Opening their walk-in closet, Frankie pulled out his luggage and started to throw clothes into it. He made sure to make a loud ruckus to tempt Erik into talking to him, even if it's just to ask him what he was doing. But Erik hadn't shown up.

Fuck this, Frankie thought angrily to himself as he finished packing. He zipped up his luggage and headed back to the living room, luggage in toll. If Erik was going to ignore him, then Frankie would make him pay attention. He stood in front of the TV, right in front of Erik, and Erik was forced to look at him.

Erik noticed the luggage and gazed up at his boyfriend questioningly. "Since you're ignoring me," Frankie started, "I might as well tell you now. I'm leaving."

Erik quickly stood up to Frankie. "What?" He said in disbelief. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Frankie nodded in all seriousness. "I got a job with the WWE. I'm gonna start traveling with them tomorrow."

"What, you're gonna be a wrestler!?" Erik looked at Frankie as if he had gone crazy. "Baby, you can't be serious!"

"I'm not gonna be a wrestler," Frankie told him, frowning at him. "I'm a photographer. A lead photographer to be exact." He waited to hear praise form his boyfriend, but none came.

"So you're just gonna leave me?" Erik stated more than asked. He didn't sound very happy at all.

"It's my job, hun," Frankie said, daring to wrap his arms around Erik's neck. His hands started to massage at the back of Erik's neck; something that Frankie knew would help to calm him down. "I thought you'd be proud of me," he pouted as he leaned up to rest his forehead against Erik's. But Erik pushed him away. Frankie huffed. "Why are you being like this? Some support would be nice," Frankie finally said as he headed towards the door. He opened the door but turned back to look at Erik, who was looking down at the floor. "I love you, Erik," he said firmly before shutting the door behind him.

--

**A/N:** Read and review?


	7. Chapter 7: Vent

**Author's Note: **It's_ Kie._ Here's another installment of _**All We Are**_. Much love.

**_Disclaimer:_ **...don't own and never will.

**All We Are**

_**Chapter 7: Vent**_

Logan grinned as she beat Joanie to the shower. "Loser!" She called through the door as Joanie pounded relentlessly. She ignored the name-calling and continuous pounding that Joanie kept up, and by the time she was done with the shower, all was quiet. Logan was suspicious. Joanie was _never_ quiet.

Wrapping a towel tightly around herself, Logan opened the door and stepped out. "Crap," she yelled out once she saw that John was standing there clad in only basketball shorts. Joanie was nowhere to be found.

"Shit, I'm sorry," John covered his eyes and turned around. "Joanie said I could wait here for you. I could leave if you want."

"It's fine," Logan laughed nervously. "Just.. don't look until I tell you to." She scurried over to her luggage and started to pick out articles of clothes before making her way back to the bathroom to change. "Okay, you can look," she said as she came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

John's breath caught in his throat. Although Logan was only wearing fitted denim jeans and a DX tank top, John thought she was absolutely beautiful. It didn't help that Logan's still damp hair was clinging to the side of her face and neck. "Wow," he whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Logan asked him as she started to comb her fingers through her hair. "Did you say something?"

"Uh," John started, trying to find something to say. "How's the hang-over?"

Logan laughed lightly. "I woke up feeling like shit this morning, but I'm okay now," she smiled reassuringly at him.

"That's good," John said, but frowned, shaking his head. "Not the hang-over part, but it's good that you're okay now," he corrected.

Logan couldn't help but giggle. Never has a guy ever been nervous around her before, but here John was, stumbling over his words. "I know what you meant," she told him.

John nodded and the room fell silent for a while. "Um, Logan?" Logan looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Look, about last night," John trailed off, and Logan's face fell. Any sentence that started with those four words couldn't possibly be good, but she continued to listen. "I know we were both drunk but," John nervously ran a hand over his scalp, and Logan's hope was dwindling by the second, "I wasn't lying when I said that I really like you."

Logan looked at him in shock, but John's head was turned down in embarrassment, his eyes intently focused on his shoes. Logan slowly walked up to him until she was inches away. John looked down at her and gave a sideways smile. "I wasn't lying either, John. I really do like you too."

John's smile widened as he rested his forehead against Logan's. "So what now?" Now that they both admitted to liking each other, what more was there to say? Logan only shrugged in response, enjoying being this close to John and knowing that he felt the same way too. John held Logan's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. "Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight? At seven? That is, if you're not already busy?"

Logan grinned at John. "I'd love to," she replied, and she closed her eyes when John moved to leave a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," John spoke softly to her. "I'll see you later," he gave her one last smile before leaving a very giddy Logan in her hotel room.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Joanie grinned to herself as she left the hotel room. _Logan is in for a pleasant surprise when she comes out of the bathroom_, she thought to herself, recalling how John had shown up at their door, looking for Logan. She had invited him inside and told him to wait for her.

Joanie made her way down to the first floor lobby and headed towards the cafe. Her attention was diverted, however, when she spotted Mickie James pacing the hallway. Joanie made her way over to Mickie, who smiled brightly when she spotted her.

"Hey Joanie," Mickie grinned at her, although Joanie could still detect a hint of sadness in Mickie's eyes.

"Hey," Joanie nodded in greeting towards the brunette. "What are you up to?"

Mickie shrugged sadly, still glancing around. "Kenny was supposed to meet me here a while ago, but he hasn't showed up. He's not picking up his phone either," she explained. "I don't know if I should just leave or wait," Mickie contemplated.

"Well, I'm about to head over to the cafe for some breakfast," Joanie pointed a thumb over to the direction of the cafe. "If Kenny doesn't show up, you're more than welcome to join me," Joanie offered.

Mickie bit her lip in thought as she gave the hotel lobby another look around. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that Kenny was never going to show up. Mickie shrugged and smiled at Joanie. "Sure, I'd love to," she said as she and Joanie walked side by side to the cafe.

They were seated almost immediately and ordered their food. As their waitress walked away, Joanie decided to make small talk. "So," she started, "I heard that Kenny proposed not too long ago," Joanie tried to smile.

"Yeah," Mickie smiled sadly in reply. "A month ago," she confirmed.

"Then why the face?" Joanie asked concerned, noticing the forlorn look on Mickie's face.

"We're just going through some rough patches right now," Mickie said softly. "Being on different brands is hard, especially when we're in two different cities at the same time," she explained.

"Oh," Joanie simply nodded. Kenny had been drafted to Smackdown just a few weeks prior, and Mickie was left on RAW. "Well, if you really love each other, then things will work out," and for some reason, Joanie could not resist reaching across the table to give Mickie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Mickie felt a jolt course through her when Joanie touched her, something she had never experienced before. She looked at Joanie, who was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks," she said, squeezing Joanie's hand in her own.

The waitress soon came with their food and they ate in comfortably, making small talk and joking here and there. Joanie found that she loved the way Mickie's face would light up when she smiled. She did and said anything she could just to keep Mickie smiling.

Joanie had just sent Mickie into a fit of giggles with a joke that she just told, but the laughter died down when a harsh voice called out.

"Mickie! Where have you been!?" Kenny Dykstra walked up to them and crossed his arms over his chest once he reached their table. The look on Mickie's face was no longer happy. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was waiting in the lobby like you said," Mickie frowned, trying to defend herself. "But you didn't show up."

"I didn't say to meet in the lobby," Kenny said angrily. "I said to meet me at the gym. God, Mickie, are you that fucking stupid?"

Joanie was taken aback. Never did she think that Kenny would talk down to Mickie like that. "Hey, dude. Chill," she said, trying to make things better.

"Back off," Kenny threatened Joanie. "This has nothing to do with you." He then turned back to Mickie and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up. "Come on Mickie, let's go."

"But I haven't finished eating yet-" she started but was cut off when Kenny continued to yank her.

"Let's go," he said warningly. Mickie gave Joanie a tearful, apologetic look as she obeyed.

Joanie, who was glaring daggers at Kenny, looked towards Mickie and smiled reassuringly. "You go ahead, Mickie. I'll take care of the bill." Mickie couldn't say anything as Kenny continued to pull Mickie away. _Jeez, what's his problem_, Joanie thought to herself as she finished off her meal. She paid the bill before leaving the café, trying to figure out what she could do next to kill time.

--

Frankie was frustrated. It was bad enough that Erik didn't support him in his new job, but now Frankie was stuck in heavy traffic. What was supposed to be a 15-minute taxi ride from Brooklyn to Manhattan was turning into the slowest 45 minutes of his life. Normally, the subway was Frankie's transportation of choice, but with his luggage, the taxi seemed to be best.

Frankie groaned to himself, getting antsy in his seat. He contemplated leaving the taxi, but he was not about to walk a mile to the hotel with his luggage rolling behind him. He would have to suck it up and wait out the traffic.

It seemed like forever before the taxi finally pulled right in front of the Marriot Hotel. "Thank God," Frankie breathed a sigh of relief as he paid the driver, grabbed his luggage, and stepped out. The driver thanked him before he drove off, and Frankie was left standing in front of the hotel.

He glanced at his watch, which read that it was nearing 5pm. He walked into the hotel and spotted Joanie sitting on one of the couches, looking bored. He quickly walked up to her, and when he was near enough, Joanie noticed him and stood up.

"Frankie," she said, unsure. She was dying to know what happened between him and Erik.

Frankie merely took her by the arm firmly but gently and they both made their way up to their room. "We need to find Logan," he simply said. "I need to vent," he explained.

--

Logan gazed at herself in the mirror. She had just finished straightening her hair and was now looking herself over. She was nervous and excited all at once. John Cena, the guy that she has had a crush on since she first saw him, liked her too. And at 7pm, they would be going on a date; Logan couldn't believe it.

Just as Logan started digging through her clothes to find something decent to wear that night, the door opened and in walked Frankie and Joanie. "Hey guys!" She smiled brightly at them, ecstatic to tell them of what was to come between her and John. However, the look on Frankie's face made her forget the good news. "Hey, are you okay?" She directed the question towards Frankie's frowning face.

Frankie merely shook his head. "Erik is being an asshole," he said sadly. He sat on Joanie's bed and placed his luggage at his feet. "Can we just stay in tonight? I really wanna just talk."

Joanie and Logan looked at each other before they both nodded their heads. "Sure. We can call for room service," Logan suggested. She reached for the room phone and dialed room service to order food.

Frankie silently flipped through the channels on the TV as they waited for the food to arrive. The girls joined him on the bed, grabbing pillows to rest on. They didn't pry Frankie; he'd talk to them when he was ready to talk.

It took a while for the food to come, but once it did, they all grabbed their plates and settled back onto the bed. The TV was left on, creating background noise to block out the deafening silence.

"So," Logan started, as she picked at her food. She looked at Frankie, who was staring intently at his plate. "You gonna tell us what happened?" Her voice was full of concern.

Frankie looked up from his plate at the two girls and nodded. He proceeded to tell them of the conversation that he had with Erik, or lack thereof.

Logan shook her head. "Why are you even still with him? He's not even supporting you," she reasoned.

Frankie shrugged. "I love him," he stated. Though he was just starting to realize that he was only saying that to reassure himself. "We've been together for years. It's hard to leave him."

"But do you _want_ to leave him?" Joanie asked. She looked at him seriously.

"I don't know," Frankie said, shrugging again. "I just wish he'd support me more, you know? If he could do just that, then we'd be fine," he said more to himself.

"But it's not _just that_, Frankie," Logan tried to make him see from a different perspective. "He doesn't treat you well. You deserve so much better."

"Like who?" Frankie challenged. "I'm picky. And I'm gay. It's hard enough for me to find someone."

"So you're just gonna stick with what you have at the expense of not finding something better?" Joanie challenged.

"We've been together for years," Frankie defended. "I'm not about to drop him just because of this. Maybe I'm just being stupid, and this'll blow over."

Joanie and Logan only shook their heads, but they knew that Frankie was too stubborn to take in their advice. Why couldn't he see what they saw? Was being hurt worth saving a relationship that probably was not going to last?

"Guys," Frankie started, and the two girls looked at him. "I'm not stupid, okay?" He gave them a reassuring smile. "If he ever does something to hurt me, then I'm out the door, I promise. But right now, we just need to work some things out."

Joanie and Logan nodded; that was the best answer that they were going to get from Frankie, so they might as well accept it. "Okay," they both said.

The three friends cleared their plates, put them back on the food cart, and wheeled it out into the hallway for the maids to pick up. They made their way back to the bed, getting comfortable on the pillows.

"So what draws you to him?" Logan asked in pure curiosity. "Other than the sex," she added, grinning.

Frankie grinned back. "Well," he started, "when he's _not _being an ass, he's actually a really nice person to talk to. I can have an intellectual conversation with him, and I like that," he said, smiling to himself. "And, contrary to popular belief," he playfully glared at the two girls, "sometimes he takes me places and we have fun."

"No way!" Joanie said in sarcastic surprise. Frankie and Logan laughed at this.

Frankie shook his head, still chuckling. "Make fun all you want," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But in reality, you guys are probably just jealous because I've been going on dates and you guys have nothing," he joked.

_Dates._ At this last statement, Logan's eyes widened as she came to the realization that she was supposed to be going on a date tonight. "Shit, what time is it?" She asked hurriedly.

Frankie gazed at his wristwatch. "6:55, why?"

But Frankie's question was not answered as Logan jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. "I'll be right back," she called out before she completely left.

Frankie and Joanie looked at each other in confusion. "What was that all about?"

--

**A/N: **R&R. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Have to Cancel

**A/N: **Sorry this took forever. But hey. Now you get to enjoy TWO chapters.

--

**All We Are  
**

--

_**Chapter 8: I'm Gonna Have to Cancel**_

Logan nervously stood in front of John Cena's hotel room. She knocked on the door and waited, trying to think of what to say. The door opened, and Randy's head popped out.

"Yes?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Please tell me John is still in there," Logan's face was full of worry as she impatiently stood in the hallway.

"Sorry, Logan, but he left a few minutes ago," Randy told her, a serious expression on his face. Logan groaned as she turned to leave but Randy's large hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to look at him and frowned when she noticed that he was laughing. "I was just kidding," he said, chuckling. "He's inside." Randy opened the door wider for Logan to step in.

Logan playfully glared at Randy before making her way inside. John was not in the main room, so she assumed that he was in the bathroom. Making her way to the bathroom door, she knocked softly, and soon enough, John opened the door.

John was dressed in his white Chain Gang football jersey and his signature pair of jean shorts. He was surprised to see Logan standing there, but happy nonetheless. "I'm sorry, is it already 7?" He asked. He could have sworn it wasn't time yet. He made sure to get ready early just so he could make a good impression on Logan for their first date.

Logan glanced at the wall and nodded in reply to John's answer. She watched as John dabbed on aftershave and sprayed on some cologne. Logan shifted uncomfortably on her feet. This did not go unnoticed by John, and he turned to face her. "You alright?" He asked her, flashing a smile that showed off his dimples.

The corner of Logan's lip twitched upwards almost into a smile, but she shook her head. At this, John frowned. "I'm really sorry, John," she started, "but I'm gonna have to cancel tonight."

"Is everything alright?" John's face was full of concern as he stepped closer to her, daring himself to cup the side of her face with his hand.

Logan nodded reassuringly, placing her own hand over John's. "I'm fine, but Frankie's had a bad day," she explained. "He needs me."

_But I need you too,_ John thought to himself. "I see," he simply said, trying to hide his disappointment. But Logan could see right through him.

"I'm _really_ sorry John," she said sadly. "I was really looking forward to today, but I can't just ditch a friend in need," she justified. However, she still worried that after today, John might not even be interested in her anymore.

"It's okay, Logan, I understand," he said softly, as he leaned to rest his forehead against hers. "Do what you have to do, and we can reschedule. It's not a big deal," he smiled.

The fact that John was being such a good sport made Logan feel even guiltier. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I really do wanna spend time with you.."

"How about tomorrow after the show?" John suggested.

It only took Logan a little while before she nodded. "I'd like that a lot," she smiled shyly. "And I promise nothing is going to come up tomorrow," she joked.

John chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. "Good. I want you all to myself tomorrow," he said boldly, and hearing this filled Logan's stomach with butterflies.

"Okay," she whispered, her eyes closed as John's lips lingered. "I have to go," she finally said, hesitant to leave. John embraced her in a tight hug before whispering good-bye to her. Logan hugged back equally and waved bye to Randy before walking out.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the room. John merely shrugged in response. He was bummed that the date that night was not going to happen, but there was still that little inkling of hope for what the next day would bring them after the show.

--

"What happened to you?" Joanie asked once Logan walked into the room out of breath.

Logan flopped down next to them on the bed and took a moment to catch her breath. "I totally forgot that I was going to meet John for dinner at 7," she said. "So I had to go find him and cancel."

_"What!?"_ Joanie and Frankie looked at Logan in disbelief, but she only gazed back in innocent confusion. "You finally get a date with John Cena and you cancel on him?" Joanie still couldn't believe it. "Why did you do that?"

"Frankie needed to vent," Logan replied, still slightly confused. "John said it was okay and we rescheduled to hang out tomorrow." She reasoned.

"I'm fine, Logan. I got to vent," Frankie assured. "Go," he said, motioning with his head towards the door.

"It's too late now," Logan said sadly. "What if he already left to go do something else?"

Joanie shook her head at all this. "Everyone knows that you never cancel on first dates," she said pointedly. "Especially if it's because of another guy."

"But Frankie's _gay_," Logan reasoned. "It's not like we're going to do anything."

"But John doesn't know that Frankie's gay." Joanie answered. "So when you cancel on John for Frankie, it kinda makes it look bad."

Logan groaned, rubbing her face with her hands. "I thought I was doing the right thing. What if he doesn't like me anymore because of this?"

"If he likes you as much as he claims he does," Joanie started, "then this shouldn't be a problem," she reasoned.

Logan only nodded, trying to make herself feel better.

"Don't worry, Logan," Frankie said, patting Logan on the back comfortingly. "Just remember to never cancel on a first date," he started, "and tell him I'm gay to make him feel better." He said the last part jokingly, causing Logan to laugh.

"Okay, I'll remember," she said lightly.

--

**A/N: **Now go read the next chapter and review if you like.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss Me

**--  
**

**All We Are  
**

**--**

_**Chapter 9: Kiss Me**_

There were still a few hours before RAW would start, and all the WWE talent and staff were already at the arena. Frankie found himself walking down a corridor, looking for a particular door, camera slung over his shoulder. Once he found the door that he was looking for, he knocked briefly and waited.

"_Come in_," a gruff voice grunted through the door. Frankie opened the door and stepped in. He found himself standing in Vince McMahon's temporary office. "Have a seat," McMahon motioned for Frankie to sit and he complied.

A packet of papers was handed to Frankie and he instantly started to flip through the pages and skim through the words. "This is your WWE Contract," Vince explained. "After you are done reading through it, I'd like for you to sign on the last page. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

It took Frankie a few more minutes to skim through the whole contract before he grabbed a pen and signed the last page. "No questions," he said, grinning as he handed the contract back to Vince.

"In that case, once again, welcome to the WWE," Vince said as he shook Frankie's hand again.

"Thank you," Frankie beamed as he exited the office. He made his way towards the backstage of the arena near catering. He saw Joanie sitting at a table by herself and moved to join her.

"Where have you been?" Joanie asked, amused.

Frankie grinned at her. "I am _officially_ the lead photographer for the WWE."

"Awesome," Joanie cheered as she gave him a high-five.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" The two friends looked up to see Randy Orton advancing towards them, already clad in his wrestling attire. He sat down across from Frankie, and Frankie couldn't resist staring at the wrestler's half-naked body.

"You are looking at the new, official lead photographer of the WWE," Joanie spoke for Frankie, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Randy nodded, grinning. "So you signed the contract?"

Frankie nodded, breaking out of his thoughts. "I signed the contract," he confirmed.

"Remember," Randy told him, pointing to his own face and giving him a seductive look, "this is my good side. Make sure you catch it."

"Definitely," Frankie replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

The three turned to look as another presence made its way over to the table. Logan silently took the seat across from Joanie, the expression on her face a permanent frown.

"What's wrong with you?" Joanie asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Logan sighed. "I'm nervous about my date tonight," she said.

"Why?" Joanie looked at her weird, and then frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to cancel again!" She wagged a finger accusingly at Logan.

"_No!_" Logan said loudly, glaring. A few people turned to look at them oddly, and Logan lowered her head in embarrassment. "It's not that," she said softly. "It's just.. What if John tries to kiss me tonight?"

"Then you kiss him back, duh!" Joanie and Frankie both looked at Logan expectantly.

"But that's the thing," Logan started as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know how." John may have kissed her two nights ago, but that was just it. John kissed her, and she didn't kiss back because she was drunk and didn't know how.

"You're _shitting_ us, right?" Joanie searched Logan's face for any hint of a lie but found none. "Oh my god, _you're serious_," she said more to herself, shaking her head. "How do you expect to get laid when you haven't even kissed anyone yet?"

"_Exactly!_" Logan agreed. "Which is why you need to help me! I need to know how to kiss! Like, what am I supposed to do?"

Joanie thought for a while on how to help her friend, then her face brightened as an idea popped in. "Come here," she said, reaching to cup Logan's face. She leaned towards Logan and opened her mouth slightly.

Logan quickly pulled away. "What are you doing!?" She asked, covering her mouth to shield it from Joanie's.

"You wanted to learn how to kiss right? So kiss me. The only way to really learn is to do it yourself," Joanie rationalized.

Logan shook her head, frowning. "But if you kiss me, then that would be my first kiss. You're my friend and all, but I want my first kiss to be special."

Joanie rolled her eyes at the child-like way Logan was acting. How Logan had lasted her whole 22 years of her life without getting a first kiss, a first boyfriend, or even a first lay was beyond her. "Sorry," she said sarcastically. She turned to face Randy. "You kiss her," she said, motioning her head towards Logan.

"Uhh.. Umm.." Randy started, at a loss for words. How did he get involved in this?

"If I didn't want you, my best friend, to kiss me, what makes you think I'd let him do it?" Logan turned to face Randy and smiled lightly. "No offense, Randy."

Randy chuckled. "None taken," he said, waving her off. "But just so you know, I am a _damn_ good kisser," he said, giving them a cocky smirk.

_Oh, I bet you are_, Frankie couldn't help to think as his eyes wandered over to Randy's lips.

Joanie rolled her eyes. "Frankie, help me out here," she said as she turned to face her friend. "Since Logan is so adamant about saving her first kiss for John," she took this time to playfully glare at Logan, "you gotta kiss me."

"_Hell no_," he said with a look of disgust. "I know where you've been. No thank you," he said jokingly.

Joanie pouted playfully. "Fine. So when poor little Logan doesn't know how to kiss and John leaves her, it'll all be your fault."

It was Frankie's turn to roll his eyes. Although he was immune to Joanie's ridiculous guilt-trips, he couldn't help but think of all the worst-case scenarios that could happen during Logan and John's date. What if John really did leave her because she was too inexperienced? He sighed as he firmly cupped Joanie's face with his hands. "Watch and learn," he told Logan before he leaned in and placed his mouth onto Joanie's.

What started off as a slow, open-mouthed kiss soon turned into a heated kiss full of tongue, licking, sucking, biting, and moaning. No one knew when it happened, but soon Joanie was halfway on the table with Frankie leaning over her, standing in between her legs.

Logan looked on in horror as she watched her two friends attack each other's faces. Kisses were supposed to be soft and gentle. What Frankie and Joanie were doing was anything but. She couldn't help but to look around to see that people were starting to stare. She caught a glimpse of John standing near the catering table, giving her a confused, yet amused look. _How embarrassing_, Logan thought to herself as she covered her face.

Randy, on the other hand, was mesmerized. He watched the fierce lip-lock intently, noticing the aggressive way Frankie bit at Joanie's bottom lip. He caught glimpses of Frankie's tongue assaulting Joanie's. And when he listened closely, he could hear soft moans and gasps coming from Frankie's throat. Randy could feel a tightening in his trunks and he felt himself wanting to moan along with them. There was just something about that kiss that turned him on. He found himself wondering what it would be like to be a recipient of that kiss, but he shook that thought out of his head before his mind started to wander too far.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Logan wondered when it was going to end. _Don't they need to breathe_, she thought to herself. Finally, Frankie slowly pulled away from the kiss, both he and Joanie were out of breath and panting very hard. He moved to sit back down, and Joanie slid off the table and back into her seat as if it was nothing.

Frankie lazily shifted his gaze to Randy, whose eyes were wide with fascination, and gave him a wink. "So was that helpful?" He turned his attention towards Logan, who still had an appalled look on her face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"That wasn't kissing," she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was trying to eat each other's brains out through the mouth."

"Where'd you guys learn how to kiss like that?" Randy couldn't help but ask. He seemed to be out of breath too. Just watching them kiss left him winded.

"Porn star boyfriend," Frankie replied, grinning and raising his eyebrows at Randy.

"And I'm a slut," Joanie said sarcastically, but Randy almost believed it.

Although the three friends were now amused, Randy sat there looking uncomfortable. "Uhh, I gotta go prepare for my match," Randy lied as he quickly stood up from the table.

"Later Randy," Frankie gave him a knowing grin. Although the girls didn't catch it, Randy was pitching a tent in his trunks.

Randy only waved them off as he started to walk away. "Grandma.. Dead babies.. Pythagorean theorem.." They could hear Randy mumble as he left. Frankie chuckled softly to himself.

After a while, Logan's smile disappeared from her face and she sighed miserably. "I'm screwed," she said, putting her head down on the table.

"Don't worry about it too much," Frankie said calmly. "Just go with the flow. Kissing will come naturally."

"I hope so," Logan's voice was muffled as her head remained on the table.

--

**A/N:** And so there ya have it.. If you want me to update faster.. Maybe you should review...? Just throwing it out there.. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10: Go With The Flow

**A/N: Holy cricket! I'm updating this too! Haha, it's only fair. This story is in NEED of an update. Lots of stuff in this chapter, by the way...kinda... If you're confused, maybe you need to reread some of the previous ones. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 10: Go With the Flow  
**_

RAW was about to start in less than an hour and people were already starting to pile into the arena. Frankie sat on a crate in the gorilla position, fiddling with his camera. Joanie was in the Divas' dressing room doing their make-up and Logan.. Well, he wasn't even sure where Logan went off to.

"Hey," Frankie looked up from his camera to see Randy Orton walking towards him. This time, he had a shirt thrown over his masculine chest.

"Hey," Frankie greeted in return, smiling lightly. He couldn't help but steal a glance to see if Randy was still pitching a tent, which he was not, to Frankie's disappointment. "So who are you wrestling tonight?" Frankie decided to make small talk.

"Shawn Michaels," Randy answered as he started to hop in place, shifting from foot to foot, hyping himself up for the show.

"Good luck. Kick his ass," Frankie grinned at Randy, flashing his dimples.

"Don't worry. I will," Randy replied in his low, seductive voice. His eyes slanted as he gave his trademark smirk, getting himself into character.

Frankie only continued to stare at him from where he sat. Randy was a good inch taller than Erik. _And he's probably at least a good inch bigger than Erik too_, he thought to himself. His mind started to wander to bedroom activities that he'd be willing to do with Randy.

"Mr. West?" Frankie was brought out of his visual images when a stagehand walked up to him and handed him a black polo shirt. He looked at the stagehand questioningly. "Mr. McMahon requires all staff to wear uniform during the shows," the stagehand explained. Frankie nodded his understanding and thanked the stagehand as he left.

Frankie unfolded the polo shirt. On the back was the RAW logo and 'STAFF' printed below it in big, white capital letters. On the front of the shirt, on the left breast, displayed the WWE logo. Frankie felt no shame in slipping his shirt off only to put the uniform on. Besides, the only person there other than himself was Randy.

As Randy continued to hype himself up, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at Frankie when he slid his shirt off. He had a swimmer's body, not to lean and not too muscular. Even if Frankie wasn't a bulky man, his muscles were still very defined. Randy found himself admiring Frankie's body and found that he was slightly disappointed when Frankie put on the polo. _What is wrong with me,_ Randy thought to himself, shaking his head. _Why am I so drawn to Frankie?_

---

"Done!" Joanie cheered as she finished doing Maria's make-up.

"Thanks Joanie," Maria giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. She hopped off the chair to make room for the next person.

"Okay, who's next?" Joanie called out to the whole dressing room. Mickie James silently made her way to the chair and sat down. She had on a large pair of bug-eyed sunglasses, which Joanie had never seen her wear before. "New look?" She asked lightly as she reached over to fish into her make-up kit.

Mickie James simply shook her head and slid of her sunglasses hesitantly. "I need you to cover this for me," she said softly. When Joanie looked up, she was shocked to see a bruise forming on Mickie's left cheek.

"What happened?" Joanie gasped, although she had a hunch on how exactly she got that bruise and who gave it to her. She placed a hand on the side of Mickie's face, her thumb smoothing over the bruise lightly. She could feel Mickie flinch as she did so.

"Clumsy me fell down," Mickie tried to smile brightly, teasing herself, but Joanie could see right through her.

"Next time, you should be careful," Joanie tried to joke back as she applied foundation onto Mickie's face. "Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face now would you?"

Mickie laughed nervously and remained silent as Joanie continued to work on her face.

When Joanie finished, Mickie tried to leave as fast as she could but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. "If he's hurting you, you need to tell Vince," Joanie whispered softly to her so that no one else would hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mickie denied. She gave Joanie a weak smile before walking out of the locker room.

Joanie frowned at Mickie's retreating form. She worked in the WWE long enough to know which bruises came from punches and which bruises came from something else. The bruise forming on Mickie's face was definitely from a punch. However, Joanie could be wrong; at least, she _hoped_ she was wrong about this for once.

---

Logan briefly knocked on the door to John Cena's locker room. "_It's open,_" she heard him call out to her, and with that, she slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Hey," John's face brightened automatically and Logan smiled back bashfully, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Logan only shrugged. "I wanted to see you before your match," she said. In the back of her mind, she hoped that she wasn't coming off sounding like an idiot.. or a stalker. "And I wanted to make sure that I didn't ruin your night last night."

John smiled at her as he slowly stepped up to her. "It's cool. Randy and I just stayed in and watched some TV," he explained to her. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked her hopefully, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. He took her hands in his own and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course," Logan confirmed, blushing at the fact that she cancelled on him the previous night.

"Good," John replied, leaning his head forward.

Logan's breath caught in her throat. This was it; John was going to kiss her. And all she had to do was go with the flow. _Go with the flow, go with the flow_, she chanted in her head. But just as John's lips were about to graze her own, a knock came through the door.

"_John, you're on in fifteen. Go down to the gorilla ASAP_," a stagehand called out through the door.

John groaned softly and pulled away from Logan. "Thanks," he called out to the stagehand.

"So.. Who are you wrestling?" Logan asked, trying to recompose herself. She was safe from kissing for now.

"Adam," John spoke, referring to Edge. "It's a title match, but I'm retaining the belt," he explained to her.

Logan simply nodded. "Good luck out there," she smiled shyly at him as she moved closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek. She blushed as she pulled away, letting go of his hands. "I have to go," she said, slowly making her way to the door. "I'll see you after the show."

"Yeah, see ya," John called back as Logan waved before exiting the locker room. He placed a hand over the cheek that Logan kissed not a minute ago. It was a small gesture, but it was progress.

--

"_This next match is scheduled for one-fall_," Frankie heard Lilian Garcia call out through the microphone as she stood in the middle of the ring. "_Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds from San Antonio, Texas is Shawn Michaels!"_

Frankie stood ringside as he heard Shawn Michaels' theme music play. No sooner did it start did Shawn Michaels come walking down the ramp, taking his time to greet his fans. Frankie snapped pictures here and there, but the person that he really wanted to capture was coming out next.

Shawn Michaels' music was soon cut off abruptly and the crowd started to boo as electric guitars started to play, signaling Randy's theme song. "_And his opponent, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 245 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri.. Randy Orton!"_

The crowd continued to boo as Randy appeared from the back and slowly made his way down to the ring. Frankie made sure to snap pictures of Randy's 'good side', grinning at the thought. Randy's cocky smirk was permanently plastered on his face as the only thing he set his eyes on was Shawn Michaels. He climbed into the ring and walked towards the other end. Frankie made sure to standby outside of the ring, his camera up and ready. Randy climbed the turnbuckle, lifted his arms in a god-like fashion, and posed. Frankie went camera crazy as he snapped photos. Being this close to Randy and his pose was giving Frankie a mental orgasm.

Randy stepped down from the turnbuckle and turned to face Shawn Michaels. The ref kept them separated before nodding and signaling for the bell to ring. The match had begun.

Frankie watched as the two men squared off in the middle of the ring, staring each other down. Michaels had a serious expression on his face, while Randy continued to smirk confidently. They charged towards each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Frankie heard the crowd cheering for Michaels, but he was silently cheering for Randy.

The two men remained locked up until Randy gave Shawn a kick to the sternum, sending him doubling over. They traded blow for blow as they tried to tire the other one out. They matched each other perfectly, countering and reversing moves. The match could go either way.

Frankie watched in fascination. Never had he been ringside before, let alone to an actual wrestling match. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a photographer, not a speculator. Frankie continued to capture photos, but he secretly paid more attention to the fight than his camera.

It took a while before Randy was starting to get the upper hand of the match. Although Frankie knew it was scripted, he still worried over the two wrestlers' physical well-being. Randy grabbed Shawn Michaels and sent him running towards the ropes. He crouched to prepare to give Shawn one of his RKOs but made the mistake of turning his head to glance at Frankie.

Frankie was grinning widely in pure excitement. Watching Randy get into a predatory stance, waiting to give an RKO was utterly sexy. He watched as Randy turned to look at him, and Frankie subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Randy.

Randy was once again mesmerized. He caught sight of Frankie's tongue poking out of his mouth to give his bottom lip a once-over. That small gesture caught Randy's attention and soon, Randy was met with a hard kick to the chin. _Sweet Chin Music_. Randy flopped to the canvas, dazed and confused, and the crowd cheered Shawn and 'oo'ed as Randy hit the floor.

Shawn went for the pin. "What are you doing? Pay attention!" Shawn hissed through his teeth as Randy was slowly regaining himself.

The ref started the count, but Randy lifted his shoulder up at two. Shawn got off of him and ran towards the ropes, bouncing off of them to gain momentum. Randy ran towards him and performed a standing dropkick to Michaels' chest. Shawn Michaels fell to the ground, and Randy got on all fours. His fists pounded the canvas as he hyped himself up for what was to come. Michaels staggered to stand straight up and just as he did, Randy came running toward him with another RKO. Shawn Michaels was down for the pin, and just like that, Randy Orton won.

Randy's music started to play and he climbed the turnbuckle and gave the crowd his signature pose. From his peripheral vision, he could see Frankie applauding and cheering him; probably the only person in the crowd doing that. As Randy climbed down the turnbuckle and made his way backstage, he couldn't stop smiling. Having Frankie out there may have been a distraction, but it was one hell of a good distraction that he wouldn't mind getting used to.

--

"So he almost kissed you," Joanie restated what her friend had just told her.

Logan nodded, "_Almost_," she explained, "but then a stagehand interrupted us, so he didn't. I kissed him on the cheek though."

The two girls were currently at the gorilla, sitting on crates, and watching the final match on the flat screen that was set up on the wall. It was John Cena versus Edge for the WWE Championship.

"Cheeks don't count," Joanie teased. Logan stuck her tongue out at her but Joanie only brushed the movement off. "Honestly, though, Logan. How could you let this happen to you?" Logan gave her a questioning look in response and Joanie continued. "You're 22 years old and you're still… _Innocent_. How did that happen?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know," she said passively. She could blame it on her parents for being too strict, but even _they_ worried over why she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. "I just didn't find the right guy," she reasoned with herself. But in all honesty, Logan had been interested in many guys back in high school. The problem was that they were never interested in her.

Logan smiled bitterly. "Do you know how many guys I fell head over heels for in high school and in college?" She turned to face Joanie. "There were a few that I really thought would work out, but when I told them that I liked them, they ended up pushing me away," Logan said, shaking her head. "I was never good enough."

Joanie smiled sympathetically. "I didn't know," she admitted. "I thought you were too busy burying your face in the books to be boy crazy."

Logan smiled, shaking her head. "I've had my fair share of rejections," she started. "And then there's John," she smiled to herself. "I really like him, Joanie."

"I know. And he really likes you too," Joanie added in, grinning. Logan grinned back. "You're growing up," Joanie pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Oh hush!" Logan lightly slapped Joanie on the arm. "What about you? I haven't seen you with anyone since what's-his-face."

"What's-his-face," Joanie snorted sadly. "Brock Lesnar. That was along time ago," she said softly. "You know he's married now? With kids?"

Logan gave a sympathetic look. "He's such an ass for what he did to you," she said. "You could find a better guy who will treat you right."

Joanie chuckled, but she shook her head. "I'm giving up on guys," she simply said. The statement slightly confused Logan, but she didn't question it.

The story of Joanie Pierce and Brock Lesnar started a few years prior. There was a Smackdown house show in Vegas, and Joanie, with nothing better to do, decided to check it out. She wasn't a wrestling fan, but she figured she could take some pictures and get some autographs for Logan, the only person she knew who was obsessed with the WWE.

Joanie had met Brock outside of the arena when she stood in line for autographs. She was one of the last people to get an autograph and by the time it came to her, she was already aggravated. Brock noticed her spunkiness and was drawn to her right away.

They exchanged numbers that night, and soon they started dating. Joanie was never one to keep a serious relationship, but she was seriously in love with Brock. By the time they've been together for a year, Brock had proposed to her and they were happily engaged.

But soon, things started to change. Brock started to change. He started distancing himself from her, and after a little snooping around, Joanie found out exactly what was going on: Brock had been cheating on her with one of the female wrestlers, Sable.

Joanie was furious, but most of all, she was heartbroken. She left Brock, and since then, she hasn't dated anyone else. Yes, she had her flings and one-night stands, but relationships were out of the question.

Joanie and Logan were silent as they watched the current match on the flat screen. It was Edge against Cena, and Cena had the upper hand. As John played the crowd, Edge moved swiftly to spear him. However, John moved out of the way just in time, and Edge ended up running straight into the turnbuckle. John stood in the middle of the ring and raised his arms up in the 'word life' position. As he did this, Edge secretly slid out of the ring only to grab for a chair under it. He slid into the ring with the chair and crept behind Cena, chair ready in his hands.

"Turn around!" Logan yelled at the screen. And, as if John had actually heard her, he turned around just in time for Edge to jab the chair into his ribs. The ref immediately signaled for the bell to be rung. John fell to his knees, clutching his torso, as he gasped for air.

"Your winner due to disqualification, and still the WWE Champion," Lilian announced through the microphone, "JOHN CEEEENAAA.." There was a mixture of boos and cheers.

John regained himself and stood just as Edge started to run towards him again. However, John dodged him and Edge ran into the ropes and bounced off, heading towards John again. John crouched and had Edge in a fireman's carry. The crowd started to cheer at what was to come. John stalled for a few seconds before he slammed Edge's body onto the canvas with an FU.

Edge was out cold and the crowd cheered. John grabbed his belt from the ref and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He bent over, towering over Edge and waved his hand in front of his face. "You can't see me!" The crowd cheered along with John.

John waved his belt in the air once more before making his way out of the ring and back up the ramp. He was all sweaty and worn out from the fight, but not even that would stop his excitement for his date tonight with Logan. He just couldn't wait.

--

**A/N: Yes, I used Brock Lesnar. He's not really a big deal in the story...just a part of Joanie's past. So if any of you are Brock Lesnar fans, don't worry. That's probably the only thing you're going to read about him in this story. Okay, I'm babbling. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'd Tap That

**A/N: I'm actually watching RAW right now. Hahaha. So it put me in the mood to post this. This is a long one, so I hope you guys'll enjoy it and tell me what you think.  
**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--  
**

_**Chapter 11: I'd Tap That**_

Logan patiently sat on one of the leather sofas in the lobby. She and John had agreed to meet there at 9:30pm, which was in a few minutes. She looked herself over to make sure that she was dressed okay. John had not told her where they were going or how to dress, so she just went casual with a pair of denim jeans and a plain black tank top.

Logan was so busy fiddling with the hem of her top that she didn't notice when John came out of the elevator.

"Hey, beautiful," John said suddenly, startling Logan, who nearly jumped in her seat.

She looked up at John and smiled bashfully. "Hi," she simply greeted as she stood up. John was wearing a throwback jersey, his black denim shorts, and a new pair of white Reeboks.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" John asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they started to walk.

"Nuh-uh," Logan answered, shaking her head. "So where are we going?" She asked as they headed outside of the hotel.

John shrugged. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her in reply as they stood by the curb, waiting for a taxi.

Logan honestly didn't know or care where they went, as long as she was with him. "You choose," she said.

"Ahh," John said, chuckling. "If I choose, we're probably gonna end up shooting pool at a bar somewhere," he said jokingly, although he was actually serious.

"Oh, can we?" Logan looked up at him hopefully. She loved pool; she didn't play it often, but it was one of her more favorite recreational activities.

"You serious?" John looked at her, surprised but grinning, and Logan nodded her head furiously. "Okay, let's go," he said, resting a hand on her lower back as he led her to the taxi cab that just pulled over for them.

_8 Ball_ was a small billiards place complete with a bar for those who wanted to drink. It was a 10-minute drive from the hotel, and John paid the cab driver as they exited the car.

As they stepped into the building, they took in their surroundings. To the left, numerous pool tables were placed with enough room for the players to walk around freely. To the right, a full bar with a bartender and a few waitresses.

They walked up to the reception desk to get a table, and they were given one immediately. It was a table in the far back corner, by John's request. Although _8 Ball_ was not crowded, there were still a lot of people, and he wanted to enjoy his time with Logan with as little distraction as possible.

John handed the triangle to Logan. "Rack 'em up," he told her, referring to the array of pool balls on their table. Logan took the triangle and nodded in response. "I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Water, please," she smiled at him as he walked away and she started to gather the pool balls into the triangle.

By the time John came back with their drinks, Logan had finished setting the pool table and she was scraping chalk onto her cue stick. He set the drinks down on a nearby table and grabbed a cue stick of his own.

"So you play often?" John asked as he followed Logan and scraped chalk over his cue stick.

Logan shrugged. "Not as often as I'd like," she replied. She motioned for John to do the break shot. "I haven't played since," she paused to think, "since I got this job," she nodded to herself.

John positioned the cue ball to his liking and hit it with such force that it was sent gliding towards the triangle of balls. It hit with a loud crash and the neatly placed balls were now scattered all over the table. He pocketed a solid and rounded the table for his next shot.

"Nice break," Logan commented. "You must play a lot," she observed.

John pocketed shot after shot. "Not as often as I'd like," he grinned, repeating Logan's earlier words. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She rounded the pool table when it was finally her turn to take a shot.

"Don't scratch now," John playfully teased Logan as she aimed to take a shot. She made a face at him before leaning over the table again.

"Don't worry, I won't," Logan gave a sly smile as she thrust her cue stick forward to hit the cue ball, which in turn was sent to hit a stripe. The stripe was pocketed with ease and Logan continued to make her shots.

---

"Guys, I'm bored," Joanie sighed as she buried her face into her pillow. "What do you think they're doing?" She asked, referring to John and Logan.

Joanie and Frankie sat lounging in their room with Randy, who also had nothing to do since neither Logan nor John was there.

Frankie shrugged. "They're probably out having fun somewhere," he said sarcastically.

"Something that we're _not_ doing," Randy added. He sighed. "So what are we gonna do?"

Frankie shrugged again. "Joanie?" The two men turned to look at her.

She got up from her bed and made her way to the mini fridge, opening it. "Dammit," she cursed when she found that it was empty. She looked at the guys with a determined look on her face. "I'm getting drunk," she said, as she grabbed her wallet and cell phone.

The two men looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess we're getting drunk," they said as they both stood to follow Joanie out the door.

The three made a beeline to the liquor store that was directly across the street. They bought a big bottle of tequila and a few lemons before heading back up to their hotel room.

"Let's get this shit started," Joanie said as she found a plastic knife to cut the lemons with. They used the hotel's paper cups to pour the tequila into.

Frankie made his way over to his luggage and pulled out a deck of cards. "This should make the night more interesting," he told the other two as he waved the deck in the air.

---

"What's your favorite color?" John asked once he sunk in a stripe. They had made up a game to go along with their game of pool. If Logan got a shot in, she could ask John a question, if she missed, then he asked her a question, and vice versa.

"_Color_s," she corrected, emphasizing the 's' at the end. "Blue, black, and silver," she answered.

"Like your eyes," John noted. He couldn't help but to look directly into them. At that moment, they were a bright blue.

Logan nodded, blushing. "But that's not why I like them," she threw in. "They're just cool colors."

An hour later, and they were still playing their games. "Okay, my turn," Logan said as they continued to play. Logan leaned over the table and took a shot, sinking in a solid. "Okay," she started, thinking of a question. The easy questions were soon starting to become a little more personal, but neither minded. It was a great way to get to know each other. "How many serious relationships have you been in?"

"One," John answered truthfully, but Logan gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't believe you," she said, challenging him.

John chuckled. "I'm telling the truth," he defended. "You said 'serious relationships'. I've had a lot of flings, but there was only one relationship that I was really serious about."

"All right," Logan said, accepting his answer, although she was still unconvinced. She went for another shot but missed.

John grinned. "My turn," he sang. He looked directly at her. "Same question. How many serious relationships have you been in?"

Logan could feel herself blushing. Now was the moment where he would find out exactly how nonexistent her love life was. "None," she said. "I've never been in any relationship before."

"Liar," it was John's turn to look at Logan disbelievingly.

"I'm serious," she said, her face flushing even more. "I've never had a boyfriend before." She realized just how lame she sounded saying that.

"So then does that make you a virgin?" He asked hesitantly. He hoped he wasn't being too personal, but this subject was peaking his interest.

"You can't ask me that," Logan stated matter-of-factly, placing a hand on her hip. "You didn't hit a ball in yet."

John silently went over to the pool table and pocketed another stripe with ease. "So are you a virgin?" He asked again.

"Persistent, are you," Logan mumbled under her breath. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Really?" John's eyes widened with interest and something else… Hope? "Man, I'd never think that you were one."

Logan's head quickly snapped to John's direction. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said incredulously. "Do I look like a whore to you?" She added that last part as a joke.

John quickly raised his hands in defense. "That's not what I meant," he started. "It's just.. You're so beautiful, I figured lots of guys would want to be with you," he tried to cover up. "I'd tap that."

Logan gave him a confused expression, but she was laughing. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Uh, thanks, I guess," she raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling.

"You're welcome..?" John laughed nervously, running a hand over his scalp. Cursing himself in his mind. He always messed up his words when he was around someone he was attracted to. Logan really had a hold on him, and he didn't even realize just how much.

---

"BITCH!" Joanie yelled as she, Frankie, and Randy simultaneously slapped down the last of their cards. She and Frankie both slapped down cards of the same number and she said the word out loud before Frankie could. And that was the end of their drinking games. "I win," she cheered, clumsily raising her hands in the air.

"Aww, dammit," Frankie cursed half-heartedly as he took a sip from his cup of tequila. He sighed contently. "Uh oh, guys," he slurred as he picked up the empty bottle of tequila. "We're all out." He placed the empty bottle on top of the mini fridge, too lazy to stand up and put it in the trash.

They had been playing their drinking games for well over a couple hours and were too drunk to realize that they had finished the whole bottle of tequila.

They all downed their drinks before attempting to shoot their empty cups into the trash can at the other end of the room, all of them missing as their cups scattered around the floor. "Oops," Joanie laughed as she flopped down onto her bed.

Frankie and Randy were sitting on Logan's bed, facing Joanie. Randy lazily slung an arm around Frankie's shoulders. "Frankie, man," he slurred, grinning at him. "I gotta ask you something. And you gotta tell me the truth," he said.

"Like what?" Frankie gazed sluggishly at him.

"Okay," Randy started, trying to compose himself, but failing. "We all know I'm hot," he slurred, pointing to himself. "So I wanna know, and be honest now," he turned his head to directly face Frankie. "If I was gay, would you fuck me?"

Joanie's eyes widened from where she lay as she started laughing. Frankie, however, merely smirked. "Oh, hell yeah," he answered Randy. "C'mere," he mumbled as he cupped Randy's face with his hands and pulled him down so their lips met.

Had Randy been sober, he would have pulled away, but he found himself kissing back. Frankie's lips were soft against his, but he needed to feel more. Randy took control of the kiss once he placed a hand on Frankie's cheek. The other hand stayed at Frankie's waist, and Randy leaned forward, pushing Frankie to lie on the bed. He moaned once he felt Frankie start to suck on his lower lip, and he couldn't help but to open his mouth to him so their tongues could meet.

Frankie was in a dream, he just had to be. Even in his drunken mind, he realized exactly what was going on; he was kissing Randy Orton, and Randy Orton was kissing back. He heard Randy moaning as he felt their tongues rub against each other. The kiss was nothing like the one that he shared with Joanie; it was neither rough, fast, or sleazy. It was a passion-filled joining of two lips.

Randy reluctantly broke away, although his face lingered mere inches from Frankie's. He gave Frankie his trademark smirk before he sat up against his haunches.

"You were right," Frankie said softly, out of breath. Randy raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "You _are_ a damn good kisser," Frankie grinned as Randy chuckled.

"You guys looked _so_ hot," Joanie spoke up from where she lay on her bed. She lazily rolled her head to look at them, giving them a wink.

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I did," Randy smirked cockily.

---

Logan sat in content as she sipped happily on her grande vanilla bean frapuccino at the Starbucks located on the first floor of the hotel. Across from her sat an equally pleased John Cena, who was lightly sipping on his caramel mocha latte. It was a comfortable silence, one where they didn't need to speak. They just gazed at each other, and Logan smiled, thinking about what had occurred earlier…

…

_As Logan and John continued to play pool and ask questions, they had grown comfortable around each other, and Logan found it easy to be silly around him. John was just a fun-loving kind of guy. _

_It was the last shot of the last game. If John made it, he would ask the last question. If he missed, then Logan had that advantage. _

"_Good luck, John," Logan had playfully teased. He grinned at her, flashing his dimples, and winked, before he leaned over the table and took his final shot. The 8-ball slowly rolled across the table and fell into a corner pocket. _

"_Yes!" John cheered childishly as he raised a fist into the air. _

_Logan laughed at him as he made his way towards her. "Last question. You better make it a good one," she playfully threatened._

"_Oh, it will be," he slyly said, stepping up to her. He grabbed her hands in his own and looked into her cerulean eyes. "So uhh.." John hesitated. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"_

"_That's your question?" Logan blurted out. "I thought you said it was a good one," she pouted with disappointment._

_John chuckled. "That was just a question leading to my real question," he tried to explain. "So answer it."_

"_Okay," Logan said skeptically. "Yes, I enjoyed myself tonight."_

"_Good," John simply stated. He squeezed her hands lightly, causing her to look up at him. "Because I like spending time with you and just being around you makes me happy," he said sincerely. Logan wanted to melt right there. Not only was he a funny guy, but he was also very sweet. "So I was wondering.." He hesitated again, "would you be my girl?" He looked at Logan hopefully._

_Logan couldn't help but grin. "Really?" She was surprised that John would even want her. Yes, there was obvious chemistry between them, but she really didn't think that John liked her that much to want to be with her._

"_Really," John confirmed. "I really like you, Logan. I wanna see where this takes us." He gave her hands another light squeeze. "So will you be with me?"_

"_Of course, John," she replied, causing John to break out into a wide smile. "You didn't need to ask me twice.."_

…

Logan and John had finished their drinks and stood to throw them away. John grabbed Logan's hand, which made her smile, and they headed into the elevator to the 40th floor. He walked her to her door, and they both paused in front of it.

"You wanna go inside?" Logan asked, as she slid the card into her door. The light flashed green and Logan turned the handle, but she did not open the door.

John glanced at his watch. "It's almost two. Are you sure it's okay?" As much as he wanted to spend more time with Logan, it _was_ late, and he didn't want to intrude.

Logan only shrugged. "It should be. Joanie and Frankie are probably waiting up for me so they can find out all about our date tonight. So do you want to?" She tugged softly on his hand for emphasis.

John smiled. "Okay."

---

Joanie continued to lie on her bed, while Randy and Frankie were settled on Logan's bed. It was nearing 2am and Logan and John still had not come back. The alcohol had tired them out, so they all decided to just watch some late night TV.

They were slowly drifting off to sleep when they heard distinct voices just outside of the door.

"_You wanna go inside?" _They heard Logan ask and they watched as the doorknob twisted, but did not open. The three in the room were now wide-awake. If Logan invited John in, there was no telling what they would do, and Joanie wasn't one to 'ruin the moment'.

"We should hide," Joanie whispered to the guys.

"_It's almost two. Are you sure it's okay?"_ This time it was John's voice that they heard.

"Where are we gonna go?" Frankie asked.

"_It should be. Joanie and Frankie are probably waiting up for me so they can find out all about our date tonight. So do you want to?" _They heard Logan again, and Joanie motioned for Frankie and Randy to hide in the walk-in closet, and she slid herself under Logan's bed.

Logan opened the door behind her and they stepped in, only to find the room empty. The lights were on, the TV was blaring, but no one was there. "Weird," Logan said to herself as she scanned the room. "Hey! They had a party without me," she frowned, noticing the empty bottle of tequila on the fridge.

John chuckled and pulled softly on Logan's hand. She turned to face him. "I guess you'll have to say hi later," Logan pouted. She knew that their date would officially be over in a few seconds when they would have to say good-bye for the night. "I had fun today, John. I really did," she said sincerely.

"I'm glad you did," John replied, giving her a soft smile. "I had fun too."

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Logan asked. She was thinking of more things to say, if only just to keep him there longer.

"Definitely," John said, moving closer to Logan. "Good night, Logan," he whispered as he brought his face closer to hers. But just as his lips were mere centimeters away, he could see Logan pull slightly back. "What's wrong," he whispered, not moving from his place.

Logan blushed in embarrassment. If only Joanie could see her now. Little did she know, Joanie was hiding under her bed, rolling her eyes. "I-I don't know how to kiss," she admitted. "What if I'm bad at it?"

John smiled at her but said nothing. Instead, he simply lifted her chin slightly, and brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers, waiting for her to respond. It took Logan a while before her lips automatically moved against his own. He slowly moved his hands and placed them gently on the side of her face. He deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth and let his tongue glide across Logan's bottom lip. She gasped slightly at the touch, and John slowly flicked his tongue out to meet hers. All Logan could do was to move her tongue against his. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck as she softly pushed his head down to deepen the kiss further. His tongue roamed her mouth, exploring it and becoming familiar.

John reluctantly broke the kiss, and moved to rest his forehead against hers. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He breathed deeply, the kiss leaving him breathless. Logan smiled, shaking her head. "Good. Because I didn't think it was bad at all," he smiled as he leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. "G'night, baby," he finally said as he slowly pulled away.

"Good night, John," Logan replied before he completely closed the door behind him. Logan remained in the same spot, subconsciously touching her lips. She was still blown away by that kiss, and now, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to tell someone, but no one was there to tell, or so she thought.

"_Ah choo!_" Logan jumped at the sound of a sneeze coming from under the bed. She stood scared, unsure of what to make of it. Before she could do anything though, Joanie suddenly crawled out from under the bed, smiling sheepishly.

"Joanie?" Logan looked on in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uhh," Joanie started, trying to think of an excuse. "Boo!" Joanie suddenly said, waving her arms frantically in the air. Logan looked at her as if she had grown another head. "I scared you, ha ha!" Joanie continued.

"Okay?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "That still doesn't answer my question. And where's Frankie?"

"Ta-da!" Logan turned to the closet just in time as Frankie burst out of it, Randy right behind him. "Hi, Logan!"

_This night just couldn't get any weirder_, Logan thought to herself. "Frankie and Randy coming out of the closet. Why does that not surprise me?" Logan mused, and Frankie took this opportunity to give her the finger. "So does any one of you care to tell me _why_ exactly you were hiding?"

The two men looked at Joanie expectantly. "Hide and seek?" She replied. "And you found us! Yay! You win," she beamed childishly.

"Uh huh," Logan looked on disbelievingly. "Now seriously, why were you hiding?"

"Well," Joanie started. "Why don't you ask Randy and Frankie?" She shot her head towards their direction, Logan following.

"You see," Randy started, working up his charm, "we didn't want to cock block."

"What!?" Logan's eyes widened incredulously. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, we saw that kiss," Frankie chimed in. "I thought you said you didn't know how to kiss. What was that, huh?"

"So you guys were hiding so you could spy on me and John?" Logan finally caught on. "You guys are unbelievable," she shook her head, although she was smiling.

"Well, now that John is back," Randy spoke up, "I'm gonna go. Good night," he greeted the three friends.

"Night, Randy," the three called out. Logan turned to face the remaining two friends. "I swear, you guys are really something else."

Frankie and Joanie grinned at each other. "We know."

---

**A/N: If you review, I'll post another one real soon.. And that's a promise.  
**


	12. A Message from LinKiePu

Hey everyone,

I know I haven't touched AWA in a while, and I figured I should tell you all now my reason why. After going through the story over and over again, reading what I've written, and brainstorming what could become, I've decided to re-write All We Are.

The basis of the story will still be the same. The only major change that I am making is that I am getting rid of Erik Rhodes (Frankie's pornstar boyfriend—in case you all forgot) and replacing him with a more familiar character (you'll find out who when AWA v.2 gets posted). My reason for doing this is, for one, it is easier to stick within the WWE than to have to incorporate porn stars and other people alike (I'm sure none of you know who Erik Rhodes is anyway). Second, using another wrestler instead of a character outside of the WWE provides a less complex, yet still compelling story line for me to play with. Third, I've already started a few chapters of AWA v.2 that are ready to be published if and when I feel like it.

Anyway, I'd really like to know your thoughts about all this, if there is anyone still keeping tabs on this story… Would you be willing to give All We Are (v.2) a chance? Please let me know.. Your feedback is essential to whether or not this story will get posted.

Thanks,

**LinKiePu**


End file.
